Justice league gods and monsters year 1 ( Re uploaded )
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set in the gods and monsters universe ( had to delete the old story and wrote a new story ) Chronicles the year of the justice league , the invesitgation of a huanted pizzeria, the rise of Batgirl, new heroes rising and the coming of Brainiac to name a few join us on the ride
1. New beginings

"Hey Hector " Kirk Langstrom aka Batman called his partner. "Take a looksy here," he threw a folder filled with files in front of Superman.

Hector stopped his search on the computer for Krypton and Zod and picked up the vanilla folder. "What's this?"

"A case, tons of people have tried to solve it no one has ever returned successful, let alone alive." Kirk sat back waiting on Superman as he scanned through the files.

"Are you kidding? This case is inside of a place just like Chucky Cheese except that the Animatronics are different ," Superman threw the folder into the trash refusing to acknowledge Kirk.

"Oh come on at least there isn't anyone trying to kill us this time," Kirk laughed. "Name one reason why we should go there."

"Ok then did you read the case?"

"Yeah it's about child murders back in the 1900's and every few months a security guard ends up dead. I just don't see anything supernatural about it. It might just be a serial killer with a bone to pick with night guards."

"I thought that too but then I saw this." Kirk turned on his batphone and logged onto . Hector grabbed the phone and started reading, " 'None of the bodies of the murdered security guards or children have been found.' So what? That doesn't scream supernatural."

"Keep reading," Kirk ordered.

" 'Except for one. A young man in his early 20's was found dead inside of one of the old Animatronics. It appears that he was shoved in with inhuman strength against all the gears inside of the old robot…'" "Ok any other reasons?"

"I want to check this case out you coming?" Hector glared at him l, "Isn't it enough that we prevented the end of the world? Kirk scoffed, "No. Especially not since we caused them."

"Still not seeing the reason."

"Ok then how about if I told you that I found this case in Dian's journal?" Kirk looked at him waiting for Hector's reaction.

"Hold on Diana has a journal?" Hector asked " Yea its a war journal and has cases she thinks were caused by darksied's minions or something " Kirk summarised what he was reading from Diana's journal.

"Fine," Hector sighed, "Get the Batmobile."

" This is interesting case you cant deny that " Kirk said heading to get his Batmobile.

" No its interesting im just surprised no one has solved this case already or that why Diana has it in her journal " Hector said following Kirk " Who knows " Kirk replied.

" Where are heading anyway ?" Hector asked " A place called Hurricane Utah " Kirk said .


	2. The justice league! Whats left of it

The BatMobile pulled up into a Diner down the street from Freddy's.

"What's wrong?" Hector asked, confused as to why the parked outside the diner instead of Freddy's.

"We don't have any info on this freddy's place ." Kirk answered getting out of the BatMobile.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that in the first place?" Hector mentally slapped himself.

Hector climbed out of the BatMobile and followed Kirk.

The two walked into the Diner and sat at a table next to the window. A waitress came by and handed them two menus for each of them.

"How may I help you today?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Just seeing you smile already helped me, Helena ," Hector said reading her name tag.

"Is that the best you've got?" Helena snickered.

"I'm sorry about that" Kirk glared at Hector unhappy with his remark. "We'll just have two Coffees."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders." Helena left barely able to contain her laughter.

"Dude. Why did you do that? I was about to get her number."

"Because we are here to do a job that's it, nothing else. Got it?"

"This is going to be a long night " Kirk smiled.

"Now what about Freddy's. How will we get in to investigate?"

"Why not sneak into Freddy's? It's old and 'abandoned'," Kirk offers.

"Here is your order." Helena came back with two coffees which she set on the table in front of the two.

"Hey, uh, Helena , do you know anything about Freddy's?" Kirk asked her before she could leave.

"Uh, yeah a bit why?" she asked surprised that he mentioned the place.

"I was wondering if you could tells about the place ," Kirk answered.

"Yeah, the place shit down fifth teen years ago some children went missing and they were never recovered and before that some kid had their frontal loge bitten by one of the animatronics. But bad things have been happening to Freddy's way before that. It used to be known as Freddy Fazbear's family diner and a child went missing there. The diner was shut down and brought out and became the pizzeria we know now and e bad luck kept happening which has made some people say it was haunted or cursed ." Helena said.

" Thanks Helena you've been a big help " Kirk said " No problem i feel nad for the families of the children even the ones in baby's family circus." Helena said " Wait what?" Hector asked " Yea even the sister location is cursed " Helena said leaving. Kirk looked at Hector " We need to suit up " Kirk said " It seems like this killer went from restaurant to restaurant " Hector said " Who ever it is we will stop them " he continued " After all were the justice league " Kirk said as he and Hector walked out of the dinner " Well whats left of it " Hector added Kirk Glared at Hector.


	3. Last days of the night guard

Silence echoes in the empty building. The static on the computer is the only thing The night watchman hears. He clicks the right arrow, switching the screen to the next shaky camera scene. It was dark in all the rooms, only a flashlight on the camera lit up the vacant rooms. Party hats of bright colors and tables covered in shiny covers decorate the large dining room area. The curtains of the two stages were closed, the metallic stars painted on the purple fabric glittered a little in the dim light.

He sighs, boredom sneaking around in the shadows of his mind. A mouse scurries across the black and white tile floor, The guard watches it blankly. Night one, it's only one in the morning, and He's bored out of his mind. The guard looks at the screen on his desk and watches it as he goes around the camera system. He looks at the clock, fifteen minutes after one in the morning. The clock ticking is so slow. He pauses, looking at the twitchy green screen, staring at the backstage with the three animatronics. Except, not all three were in their places. One was missing.

According to a big poster on the wall, the one missing is the bunny. Bonnie? Is thats its name? Hell, He don't know their names . Hesitation caused him to rethink his job, maybe dealing with animatronics that move and walk around in the middle of the night isn't worth minimum wage. He deserves a raise after this one night. He relaxes a little, remembering the training tape He had listened to before his shift.

"Fazzbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage, property, or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premis have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah… Now, that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uhh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night but do I blame them?"

"Quirky isn't exactly the right word for this…" He mutters as He watch to see where the bunny has suddenly ended up. "Oh!" The purple ears and light purple tummy are familiar among the dim background. "There you are you little-" The screen becomes engulfed in black and white static. "Wait, what? What's happening?" The guard hits the side of the ancient computer a few times and it soon stops after a few hits. The bunny is gone. "Shit."

The guard finds the rabbit again, with a jump and a gasp. The rabbit's lifeless eyes are black, with bright white pupils staring into the camera. This rabbit is getting close and personal now.

"Now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as the night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters…. uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person… They'll-they'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza, they'll probably try ta… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazzbear suit."

"Well that audio was sooo helpful. What am I supposed to do about it?" The guard looks at his power level, I've already used ten percent just staring at the computer screen.

"Remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright."

A groan of exasperation escapes his throat and He gives the buttons to his left and right a glance. One red, one green, on both sides of him. He presses the green on, the one on top, just to see what happens. A light outside the door turns on, illuminating the hallway beyond the dusty window and cold metal door. The guard presses the button again to turn it off. "Okay, I'm glad I got that right. The red button must be the door then. I'll have to remember that." The guard leans back in his chair, relaxing a bit, as He flips from camera screen to camera screen to check the other rooms, but something is wrong in Pirate Cove.

The smaller stage had a curtain, just like the other. However, it… looked as though it was slightly open. The guard looks at it carefully for nearly a whole two minutes, when the screen flinches and contorts into black and white static. Buzzing in his ear for only a few moments, it vanishes. Nothing has changed in Pirate Cove, but He honestly don't understand what the static means. Of course, He could barely comprehend what the hell was going on.

He starts flipping through again, stopping soon at the backstage. "Oh god." The yellow chicken is gone. It has literally vanished from the stage. "Where did it go?" The guard flips through more and find the bird in the dining area, standing away from the camera, but staring at it. The guard looks at it blankly, not really knowing what to do. "Well shit…"

Stomping noises come from his left and The guard cringes at the breaking of the silence. The guard gets up and his feet lead him into the hall, flashlight in hand. This is a horrible, horrible, horrible idea. The light of the torch is dim against the shadows as He takes a few steps forward. "Hello?" The guard looks around where the light can reach, a faint figure down the hall can be seen, but it's much too dark to make out. "I know you're there.." The light is shaking with the guards fearful shivering.

Clanking comes from the end of the hall, The guard moves forward more, the figure is gone. "Where did you go?" The guard points his light at the small storage closet door, still gently swinging due to being disturbed. "Are you in there?"

Another noise, a very different noise catches his attention. It was faint, but could be heard echoing through the rickety old building. The guard sighs and turn around, sitting at his desk and turning the computer on once more. The screen is dark on one camera, an error message pops up on the screen. The kitchen camera is out. He groans, the audio of the camera simply repeating the childish banging of pots and pans, metal against metal. He gets up and poke his head into the hall, lighting up the hall only to see nothing. "Maybe it left…" He steps out and walk down the hall one slow step at a time. "Are you still in there?" The guard looks into the storage closet, finding nothing but a mop and a bucket sitting beside some crates. "Okay good." Without looking behind him, the guard continues down the hall and into the large dining area, scanning the room with his minimal light source. "It doesn't look like anyone is in here…" A hat on one of the tables has been tipped over, the table moved a noticeable amount. One of the characters must have accidentally bumped it while wandering about the building.

Pirate cove looks normal, though the curtain still appears slightly agape, giving his mind another reason to worry, as if it needed it. The soles of his shoes click and clack against the old tile floors as He continues the search for the yellow robot chicken. They did tell him their names, they really did, He just don't remember who is who, He's only going to be here for a week or so, He never thought it important to learn their names. But with them stalking him room by room, He probably should know them by name, rather than by species.

"Maybe I should just go back to the off-" He stops himself when He hears a noise coming from the kitchen part of the restaurant. "Yup. Run run run run!" He sprints to the other side of the dining area and leaped into his office. "I'll be safe here." He brushes himself off and check outside the doors before closing them both. "I'm not risking it though." He pushes the chair aside and stand at the desk, prepared to run if necessary. "So where are all of them?" He flips between them, keeping mental notes on where they are located currently.

The chicken-duck isn't in sight, but He assumes it is in the kitchen. The camera there isn't working but the audio is; and the sound of metal clanking against metal is loud enough to know something is in there. The bear, seemingly per usual, is on the back stage just as he has been all night. All two hours of it thus far, anyways. Yet the purple rabbit is gone. Nowhere to be seen by the low-tech cameras. The guard hears footsteps to he left and he screams when He see a lifeless animatronic staring in at him through the window. He rests one of his stiff hands on the pane of glass and begins to tap on it with his thick, nubby fingers; creating a slow rhythm. It was familiar, but the guard's startled brain couldn't put a name to the song. The guard gulps and shiver feeling those white pupils watching his every move. Yet at the same time, it felt as though the soulless eyes weren't looking directly at him, but rather… through him.

The guard freezes in his spot as the rodent continues to tap at the frail glass between us. The guards body refuses to move no matter how badly He begs to hide until the shift is over. This office isn't as safe as He had once believed, the proof is standing right before me in the form of a child-entertaining robot. The computer beside him lets out a few quiet beeps. The guard's eyes move slowly, as He hesitates to take his careful watch off the rabbit. On the screen is a battery symbol with a bold "50%" blinking within it. "That must be my power level." The guard blinks a few times, just staring at the numbers as is flickers on, and off, then on, and off again. Warning him as the amount of hope left begins to waste away. "Shit. I can't keep the doors closed like this. I have to open the other door." The guard turns his back to the beast the open the other door. The guard peeks around the hall to make sure no other monsters are headed this way before giving the rabbit his attention again. However, it's gone when He looks to the glass. The tapping is replaced with the faded echoes of heavy feet on the tile floors.

"He must have gotten bored…" The guard slowly approaches the door and opens it. The guard glances around the corner and see the hall closet door open and close. "I hope he stays in there for a while." The guard hears more footsteps behind him and He swings around only to smack his flashlight on solid metal. The guard looks at the little dent He left in the yellow surface and look up, only to be face to face with a black eyes, an orange beak, and sharp teeth. The elusive chicken has found him in the safest place He thought He could be in. Now where do I go?

He feels his knees and legs shake with fear, his mind screaming to run but his body rebelling against him. He can hear something coming from within the monster before him. Some kind of breathing noise. But that's not possible. It's a robot, made of bolts and gears, nothing living.. Yet he can hear something though. Words forming in the faintest of breaths, minutely amplified by the metal container. "I don't want to die.."

The eyes of the thing before me remained emotionless, concentrated on him and him alone. Its mouth opened, revealing more teeth and the moving parts inside. There was something else in the back though. Something not made of bolts and gears. Something… organic. Just a little though, only enough for a glimpse before the world goes dark.

The pain ended quickly, thankfully.

" Holy hell Kirk "Hector said looking at Batman from across the table " I know right its a diary entry of a night guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria from fifth teen years ago" Kurt replied scrolling through the papers " So ?" Hector asked " Whats makes that diary entry so important ?" He continued " The end part he describes seeing something organic inside the animatronic " Kirk answered " Ah so the children's bodies are what? Stuffed into the animatronics ?" Hector says " Seems like it " Kirk replies.

" Are you sure your not doing this cause of what happened to that Todd kid ?" Hector says Kirk glares " Just cause he went missing in one of these places " Kirk snaps " I know you used to be close to his family " Hector says. Kirk sighs " If this can yield clues for that case then i don't see why we cant solve both cases " Kirk said . " Look i never said we couldn't I'm just saying don't get distracted thinking we can solve Jason Todd's disappearance through this if theres nothing there ok " Hector says as Kirk nods .

" Yea your right anyway before we go to the Pizzeria i think we should take a detour " Kirk says walking back to the BatMobile ( Batman vs Superman designed ) " Oh where is that ? Hector asks following him " The animatronics creators house " Kirk says getting in " Sure why not " Hector says also getting in.

The BatMobile then speeds off down the road.


	4. Freddy Fazburns

Selena Kyle entered the run down building. She noticed that the inside was actually better taken care of than the outside. The lights worked, party hats and plates were stacked on the tables, and each one had a bunch of balloons tied to them in the middle.

"Hello?!" Selena called out.

Selena gulped as she started looking around. She tried her best not to fidget as she investigated nervously. Every drip of water and sound made her jump. She half expected animatronics or a clown to jump out of nowhere. I will get you for this. Why do he want the files from this dump. Selena thought.

Selena then made her way to the counter and started to ring the bell to the rhythm of a song that had been stuck in her head lately. " Wanted dead or alive " She sang softly while waiting.

Selena started ringing the bell once more, "Hello?! Anyone there?!" She hollered into the open door that revealed inky darkness and outlines of boxes.

"Storage Room?" She guessed.

She turned and was looking at it and shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

The sound of boxes falling startled her. Grunts of someone struggling came from the door. Selena readied herself for anything that could happen.

"Coming! Hold up I'm coming! Don't go anywhere!" someone yelled.

Selena relaxed as she waited for the man to show up. A guy with messy, short hair that stuck up all over the place wearing a white button shirt short sleeved, squared glasses, and nametag on his chest came out of the doorway tripping over boxes.

"Uh, hi, my name is AJ," the guy pointed to his nametag, "What can I do for you?" AJ sounded out of breath.

"Uhm okay, AJ. Im are here for…" Selena was reaching into her pocket for her forged GCPD badge when AJ cut her off.

"You are here for the job aren't you?" AJ asked excited.

"Uh yeah, sure." Selena said smiling.

"I knew it. You're hired," AJ said happily.

"Wait that's it?" Selena asked in disbelief.

"Yeah that's it. Why?"

"Because we are desperate for workers. This place is known for having their security guards dead after a few days. So you do the math." AJ answered. "And I'm about to close up. So your job starts right now. Your uniform is in the back inside of the security room. Well I'll see you both tomorrow. Welcome to Fazbear's Fright Bye."

"Wait. Aj, I want to… Never mind," AJ disappeared through the door that Selena came in from.

Selena sighed , "I'll go look at the cameras then."

The office was all the way right at the back of the building since according to the recorded messages left there for the new employees its the last part before the gift shop " Now if this dump has things from the so called haunted pizzeria where would they store files " Selenia said to herself looking at a map of the building and watching the camera's. She got dressed into her cat suit with was Tight leather pants and boots, a tight leather mid drift shirt that just barely hide her cleveage , a tight leather jacket opened to reveal her cleveage , her cat mask and special gogglescreated by batman. And her fingerless claw gloves. Suddenly the phone rang .

" Uh hello hello hello hi now i know things have been quiet " the message said " This should be for the guy whos ment to work here " Selena said " But we've found one a real one !" The guy said clearly happy " Wait...found...one...oh shit!" Selena said as a sudden realisation hit her " But...but...but He said they destroyed them how did these idiots find one unless..." Selena said shutting the door and locking it.

" Its no use i have to go out there and find the files i was hired to steal " She said to herself and pulled her goggles down the message was still playing " Oh and if it comes for you just push the audio button in a room away from you and it should head there " Selena looked at the speaker " Well thats helpful i guess " she said as she climbed into the vents and headed for a room called Fazbear's secret.

Selena poked her head out and looked around the room making sure the thing wasnt there before jumping out of the vent the place was designed to look like the old family diner, the pizzeria and some sister locations. Selena could see in the hall a Fozy head acting as lights and the room she was in was a crawl space it had a wooden look to it clown masks hung on a wall there were three routes to take from this room but she wanted the one above it. Selena climb up and closed the door just before a loud thud noise could be heard and something had clearly entered the room below her.

The thud noises resumed and it sounded like the thing had left " i guess it doesnt know about this room " Selena whispered to herself and she sorted through the files in the tiny office " Ah here we go " Selena said pulling out a manilla coloured file and opened it " Oh blue prints to the animatronics and some others devices it seems " Selena said closing the file and putting it in her bag " Big money " she said as she climbed out of the room and darted into the hall.

However upon her reaching the hall she stopped dead in the tracks. Selena could see it and it could see her it was tall about 6 feet almost 7 foot old, dingy , the gold on its fake fur faded over time it was decaying it was a golden rabbit with glowing purple eyes . " Oh shit " Selena said as the rabbit roared and charged for her, Selena jumped and flipped over the rabbit as she did she could clearly make out human remains inside the suit " Guess the bat boy was right " Selena said as she landed and took off running.

Selena darted through rooms the rabbit close behind her she was running towards the exit thats where the office she started in was, Selena ran by the corner was a Freddy Fazbear replica, Selena darted around the Corner, the rabbit did not and it slammed into the Fazbear replica sparks flew from the Rabbit's wiring as it collided with freddy and the wiring inside him. Selena stopped and turned once she was at the door the golden rabbit and the Freddy statue were on fire and it was quickly spreading " Goodbye see you in hell bitch " Selena said and exited the building .

-The next day -

Selena dropped the newspaper onto her bed the headline read: Fazbears fright burned down surviving items brought by local collector Selena looked at the paper " Thats a shame should have went with Freddy Fazburns " She chuckled to herself before heading for the shower.


	5. Destroying the springtrap

The Batmobile pulled to a stop out the front of a derelict, run down house. Kirk and Hector got out " So who's house is this ?" Hector asked " The creator of the Fazbear animatronics First name Henry no last name given " Kirk said " What do you mean no last name ?" Hector asked. " His last name is written nowhere in any file related to him " Kirk replied. " Wow paranoid much " Hector replied " Ok so why are we here.?" Hector looked around seeing the run down house and near by forest.

" Well this Henry is the creator there must he something here that might help us " Kirk said noticing Hector seemed to focusing on something else " Kirk..." Hector started " Go its fine I've got this " Kirk said, Hector nodded and took off flying into the sky Batman watched before turning his gaze back to the house " Now where to start " he said walking towards the house.

\- Freddy Fazbears pizzeria -

The room was dank and musty, the smell was rancid and the air was so thick it was almost suffocating. There was a desk on the far side and many security monitors were placed on top. The chair was next to the desk and on the wall next to the chair was a poster reading: Celebrate. This poster had been there many years, witnessing tragedy after tragedy, still it hung with an eerie stillness to it. The door on the left was cracked open slightly, letting dim light filter into the otherwise dark room. Many people had made it into this building, but also, many did not make it out. Horrible things had happened, leading up to the most horrible thing yet.

Through the light the boxes on the right of the room were barely visible. The boxes were filled with old mascot costumes, suits that never made it to the stage, and many of them were failed versions of the mascots that still stood on the stage.

Next to the cardboard sat something strange. A costume sat out of its box, for it seems that, due to the stiffness, it wouldn't fit inside. The costume was a strange greenish color that seemed tinted with gold. Due to many years of mistreatment, the mascot sat slumped and broken. Still, there was something about it; something that caused any person nearby to feel a shiver up their spine. Through the murky light anyone could see several metal parts sticking out through various parts of the costume.

Suddenly, in the darkness a whirring sound emitted itself from the costume; a low, ominous, metallic sound, and without a doubt subtly getting louder. Two slits opened in the half-light, and from the two slits shone two glowing white dots, the eyes to the mascot costume. It was alive.

\- Superman - 2 hours later-

Hector landed near what looked like a construction site he had flown for hours and crossed from the outskirts of Hurricane Utah to the other side of town. Hector looked around he swore he had heard screaming, was his hearing wrong? No he was never wrong. Hector continued to look around, the construction site was quiet and empty who ever was screaming wasn't here or were they?. Hector could hear it still faint but it was definitely here but where?, Hector continued to look around.

\- Fazbear's Pizzeria -

The hallways were dark and narrow, but Mile knew where he was going. He ran past the main dining hall where the old Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica used to stand. Quickly and nimbly he slipped past the old Pirate's Cove and into a long forgotten hallway. Almost there. His breathing quickened when he spotted the empty doorway at the end of the hallway. There it is… Mike sprinted through the doorway and stopped in the center of the small room.

It smelled rank, like it hadn't been cleaned out since it was first created. What did he tell me it was called? He thought. Shaking his head in frustration, Mike turned to the left far side and noticed a desk with a stack of monitors on top. Perfect! He ran over to the desk and scanned all of the buttons and levers carefully. Deftly, he moved his hands over a series of buttons and pulled one lever at the very last minute. They had power.

The monitors switched on and Mike could see Marla and Lamar sitting in some diner chairs, talking while Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica danced, sang, and played. He moved his vision over to the Kid's Cove and found Jason running playfully around the room with Mangle on his tail while Carlton just sat with a disgusted look on his face. Jessica, John, and Charlie eyed the robot suspiciously. None of them knew that Mike had left.

Turning away from the desk, he found himself looking at a series of boxes and suits. An old urge boiled up inside him as his eyes widened at the sight. He's in there somewhere… Mike ignored the urge for a time to search frantically through the suits. Where is it? Where is it? His anger boiled over when he couldn't find the suit he was looking for.

Suddenly, something shiny caught his eye. He turned slowly to see it sitting loosely on the floor. His breathing stopped. There it is.

Mike walked smoothly to the rotting suit. When he was a reasonable amount away from it but he could still touch it, he crouched down. Hesitantly, the teenager reached out his hand and felt around the uncovered endoskeleton. There's got to be some way to start this thing back up… He felt around the back side to see if he could find some sort of lever, but found none. Soon enough he found something that could help.

"If I can just get this crowbar inside the front hole then I can push it on the emergency start up button." He whispered to himself.

Mike snatched up the metal bar and pushed it into the suit and swished it around the jaw area. With a thump he hit something. Yes! Without any further thinking, he pushed the crowbar onto the top of what he hit and he felt it push in.

He waited for about five minutes, but finally heard the whirring of an old, rusty animatronic. Hopefully it still has some… some sort of memory. Mike backed up so that he could see it better.

Illuminating the dim light were the pinpricks of white eyes. It's on… The greenish yellow costume's head turned to one side, but then back again to gaze at its rescuer. Slowly and mechanically it flexed its fingers and stood up. It was about a foot taller than Mike , but that didn't matter.

"Hello?" He said unsurely.

The robot's head tilted from the left and to the right as if to examine the teenager standing in front of it. The robot gazed blankly at the teenager.

Mike's hope almost diminished when he realized what it was doing. It might be worried that I'm another phantom… let's hope this works.

"I'm not a child, I'm your son." He spoke with confidence. "You are William Afton, the co-creator of Freddy Fazbear's and Fredbear's Family Diner."

The robot's head was turned to one side, but when it heard what the teenager had said, it snapped its head forward once again. He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?" But he got his answer even before the robot responded.

Springtrap stepped back and turned towards the desk.

Most of the animatronics had monotonic voices, but Springtrap did not. After all, the spirit of William Afton sat inside, but all it made was raspy moaning former William Afton walked stiffly to the desk and stood over the monitors, watching each of them A dark look glinted in his eyes as he turned eyeing Charlie.

The golden rabbit turned towards the group there were charred parts from what looked like it had been in a fire " This isnt good " Charlie as said the robot advanced on them " Springtrap " Mike said. Sprigtrap suddenly back handed Mike across the jaw knocking the man backwards and nearly into the next room, Mike was unconscious, Springtrap turned back towards the group as they made a run for it. Springtrap quickly back handed Charlie preventing her from escaping, Charlie screamed as she was knocked back.

Carlton went to charge forward at Springtrap when sudden the wall near him and the other crumbled falling in as the dust settled a man wearing a blue bodysuit with black boots a black trench coat a red belt with a z logo buckle he had black hair and a goatee walked through the dust " No way' Jason said looking excited at the man. Springtrap roared at the man and charged him, the man punched Springtrap. The golden bunny was launched across the room landing past Mike.

Charlie joined Carlton " Is he with you?" She asked " No i though he was with you " Carlton said back " Its Superman !" Jason said almost cheering. Superman and Springtrap began to fight punching each other Superman blocking Springtrap's punches, the golden rabbit was out powered and Springtrap was starting to realise it however Springtrap got in a lucky slap to Superman's face. Superman glared " Ive had enough of this crap " Superman said his eyes glowing and he launched his heat beam striking Springtrap's limbs, Springtrap looked down at his body then back up in time for Superman's fist to connect with his face. The force caused the Rabbit's head to collapse in on its self, sparks flew from the damaged robot as it slumped to the ground.

Superman smirked and turned around " Better get back to Batman at Henry's house " he said to himself " Ex-ex-excuse me did you say Henry?" Charlie asked nervously " I did why ?" Superman said " Do you know something ?" He continued " He's my father well was my father he past away a few years ago now " Charlie said " Oh well i think you and your friends should meet me and Batman back at your fathers old house if thats ok " Superman said " Sure " Charlie said " Yay!" Jason said happily as Superman flew off he had a lot to tell Kirk when he got there.


	6. Final Fnaf countdown

Batman is many things but one he wasnt. Was not prepared, as Batman entered and began to look around the derelict house of Henry no last hame given it became clear, Batman could sense the joy of creating from two robots he had found upstair one being a doll the other a unicorn horse. However as he found a massive hole in the wall Batman began to feel evil coming from it.

Batman entered the hole inside was a shaft that lead straight down. Sliding down batman hovered his way to the floor landing softly and quietly in what appeared to be a underground bunker, walking forward he found a small room/crawl space which had three vents on in front of him, one on the left and one on the right, the roof looked like it was wooden and three clown masks hung on the wall in front of Batman.

" Uh hello hello hello uh welcome to Circus Baby funtime as a new employee you will be require-" the speaker was cut off by Batman throwing a batarang into it " Shut up" Batman said as he began to look around. Batman soon found the control room, Batman began to browse threw the files " Five animatronics one discontinued hmmm" Batman said .

" If there are meant to be five animatronics here then why arent they here " he said after looking threw most of the files and discovering the Animatronics were missing. Batman soon found a file simply named Scooped. Curious Batman clicked on it suddenly blue prints of the five Animatronics appeared with a sixth blue print the last blue print showed at parts from the other four completed the fifth making it the perfect killing machine.

Batman read the video journal linked in the file " Date October 31st Halloween upon losing my son to that golden bear Henry made and then my Daughter to my own creation I've decided to make the perfect killing machine. Am i mad ? Yea probably but you can thank that green haired clown and his gas for that ive discovered that together these four animatronics ( Pictures of fun time freddy and foxy along with balora and baby appeared on screen ) can complete the final animatronic ive named Enard " Batman turned the video off " That's not good " Batman said as a another file caught his attention it was simply titled MetaHumans.

Batman clicked on it and a lightning bolt logo, a A logo, what looks like two w on top of each other logo , a green circle with a line on top and on bottom logo and a C logo appeared along with a L logo. Batman recognised the L logo " Luthor " He said as a thud was suddenly heard " Batman quickly plugged in his Usb ironically shaped like him and downloaded the files. Once done he put the usb back into his utility belt and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

A robot standing about seven feet tall wearing a clown mask appeared attempting to punch Batman who simply dodged " Enard i presume" Batman said as he dodged punches and grabs from the robot. Batman darted for the exit " I cant let it escape " Batman said as he looked back seeing the robot giving chase, Batman darted up the shaft, the robot was about to follow, unknown to the robot that all that dodging from Batman had allowed him to place C4 charges everywhere and at that exact moment the robot attempted to enter the shaft, Batman detonated the charges, the robot screamed as a massive explosion of fire and earth hit it causing the bunker to collapse in on itself.

Batman looked back down the shaft, the shaft now was filled in with rock and debris, there was no longer a underground bunker or a perfect killing machine just a pile of rocks and junk. Batman turned as he heard a thud to see Superman landing " Hey sorry im late " Superman said " What i miss?" He continued " A hidden underground bunker, perfect killing machine , psychotic robotics designer and Luthor having data on MetaHumans " Batman said " So not a lot then " Superman joked causing Batman to smirk.

" Anyway the daughter of Henry has agreed to meet us here " Superman said " Cool " Batman said as the two looked to see a ute drive up the drive way. Un noticed by both of them a streak of white light shot across the sky landing near by making a crater, inside the crater was a white lantern power battery.

meanwhile in space black power rings began to appear flying towards earth .


	7. The wonder of evil

"Oh right there baby don't stop," Bekka moaned as the skillful tongue and fingers of the girl between her legs pleasured her making her already wet sex leak onto her bed sheets

"You like that huh. Your pussy got so wet for me with two lets see what three does baby. A female voice said in a seductive voice as she added a third finger into Bekka's sex

"OH SHIT! YESSS FUCK MEE!," Bekka moaned as the girl's fingers found her g-spot and tongue flicked her clit "YESS OH GOD! YES!..." The woman suddenly stopped causing Bekka to squirm against her bindings Wonder Woman was tied to a bed spread eagle by a golden rope " Awww what's wrong want to cum and cant ?" The woman mocked. Bekka squirmed more " Let me go " Bekka said.

" Whats wrong never been touched like this by a woman before?" The woman said, Bekka squirmed and struggled more " Wonder girl please" Bekka said getting a slap in return " DONT YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" The woman said " My name is Donna Troy" Donna said as she began to rub the hardened Nipples of Bekka causing the captive wonder woman to moan uncontrollable " Now where were we" Donna said as she kissed her way down Bekka's body towards her crotch.

"Just sleep, just dream, Just sleep, just dream"

-The next day-

Bekka had been caught between two powerful needs all night long, the need to sleep and the need to finally orgasm. Her strict bondage combined with the vibrating plugs in her cunt and ass had made sleep—except in tiny spurts—all but impossible. Unfortunately the vibrators only served to torment and torture her, never really allowing her to have the final climax that she needed so badly. It had left her exhausted, sore and desperately in need of climax.

She had just finally begun to drift off to fitful sleep when she felt a painful tugging on her hair. She grunted in pain and desperation through the large phallus in her mouth. Exhaustion had left her confused and disoriented. It took a moment for her realize where she was and what was happening to her once more. Fresh tears began to escape from her eyes as she was hauled from her bed.

A sense of relief began to sweep over her as she felt her bondage begin to lesson but it was coupled with a new agony as stiff, sore muscles began to move after hours of restraint. First her legs were released from the tight hog tie that she'd been kept in. Hanna whimpered as her calves stretched for the first time in hours. She wasn't even sure how many hours she had been trapped here. Pure relief washed over her as she felt the lacing and buckles of her waist cincher loosen. She took her first deep breath around the rubber cock in her mouth since the device had been strapped around her.

Another wave of liberation came when she felt the unforgiving laces of her armbinder begin to loosen. The moment the leather bondage was pulled off her body she whimpered in pain. Her shoulders and arms had gone numb hours ago. The blood rushing back to her limbs and the first movements were pure torture. For several moments she just lay on the cold floor, trying to relieve the pain in her sore arms and sobbing quietly to herself.

Bekka felt the buckles of both her blindfold and gag unhooked. First the massive cock buried in her mouth was removed. She choked and spit at for the first time in hours she wasn't strictly gagged. She worked at her jaw slowly, trying to get the feeling back after having her mouth pinned open and filled for so long. Once the blindfold was pulled away she felt the leash connected to her collar jerk upwards. Wearily she struggled to her knees and looked up at her captor. With a tiny grunt of pain she reached up and began to rub her shoulders to restore the circulation.

It wouldn't last long as Bekka was soon tied Spread eagle again " Sorry cant have you escaping " Donna said as she got dressed in what looked like the Russian version of Wonder woman's costume. Bekka glared at Donna " What this? Oh this is how im gonna end your legacy " She continued " Im going to be the superior Wonder woman" Donna then left the her apartment leaving the naked Bekka struggling to get free.


	8. Ink machine?

Hector walked into the tiny, cluttered basement room also known as the office of Kirk Langstrom aka Batman . His lips were drawn into a tight, determined line as he threw a manila folder on top of the mountain of papers and photographs burying what might have been, at one point, a very nice office desk. Kirk , had his head down looking into a microscope.

"No."

Red eyes opened at the uttered syllable and glinted over the microscope.

"'Morning, . Car leaves at ten, did you pack everything?"

"I said no. I'm not going. This is ridiculous, even by your standards."

"What ?"

"Ink machine? ."

"Did you read the file before throwing it at me?"

"I wouldn't have thrown it at you if I hadn't read it."

"Good then you know about the Ink Machine and the missing staff and after the inccident with the Haunted pizzeria I figured you would be on board with it ".

"Kirk where do you keep finding these places!"

"Becca's journal," Kirk said with a lazy smirk. "Is Ink Machine could be very deadly if so we need to stop it, so i suggest you get your things ready were off to Silver Hills "

Hector sighed, tapped his fingers against his folded arms. "You really think that's all it is?"

"What else could it possibly be? Actual aliens are slightly lower-key," he ignored his snort, "Also after the pizzeria i figured you be raring to go."

"So theres more to this so called Ink Machine then ."

"So you admit, there's something there that makes you curious?"

Hector threw his hands up—in exasperation, in surrender. "Fine! I'm going to pack."

And she absolutely did not smile as he called after him, "You have two hours!."


	9. Dreams come true Joey Drew

"Are you sure we are at the right place?" Hector asked Kirk as they stepped out of the Batmobile.

"well that guy said that the place would look run-down, and he gave us very precise directions," Kirk replied.

"It looks haunted," Hector stated.

"if it is then we will give whatever is here the same as we gave those pizzeria robots!" Kirk said.

"look, like that henry guy just wanted Becca to check this place out, if there was anything odd he would have said so," Hector said .

"right, suspect one: henry er… what was his last name?"

"uh… I dunno, I forgot," Kirk said, honestly.

"like it was Johnson, or like something like that," Hector guessed.

"might as well check the studio out!" Kirk stated. The duo walked up to the main entrance to the sillyvission studio. Apparently, the studios main character was so popular he once rivalled mickey mouse. The door opened with a loud shrike.

"Making an entrance Kirk" Hector said. Inside was an open area, there were posters advertising the episodes from the cartoon series. There was a projector, a cut out of the main character, bendy the dancing demon, and other things scattered around too. On the right wall were film reels that were rotating with Joey Drew Studios written in front of them completing the sign

"think we should split up?, see what else is around here," Hector suggested. Kirk turned left whilst Hector headed down the right-hallway.

"Its an old animators desk!" Kirk pointed out as he saw a old desk at the end of the corridor.

"KIRK, FOUND SOMETHING!" Hector called out to Kirk. Kirk headed down the way Hector went, noticing that they had just passed a wall with the words "dreams come true" written in inky writing. They went into the room Hector was in, and infront of them was a HUGE machine.

"What is that?" Kirk asked.

"This is that so called Ink Machine according to this room," Hector said. "I wonder if we can turn it on?"

"Does it matter?, there only seems to be one way from here, perhaps we should explore some more," Kirk suggested.

The duo continued exploring, it looked like a normal animators studio yet, there was something off…

"there doesn't look like there is much else here, lets like, check out that other way," Hector said as they went out the breaker room.

"we should check that last room over there first," Kirk said. Kirk opened the door and Infront of them was a toon like character, laying on an table, a hole in it's stomach region which appeared to connect up to an ink pipe.

"Well thats something you don't see everday!?" Kirk stated.

"What are you?" Kirk asked himself before going closer to the lifeless creature. Kirk looked at the right-hand side of the room when he saw a message on the wall. It was in ink and read: who's laughing now?

"Defiantly not him," Kirk said. "Hold on, that looks like one of the characters from those cartoons!" Hector exclaimed. He looked around some more before he found a poster depicting a wolf like creature holding what looked like some sort of whistle. "Boris eh? Wow I wander what happened here?," Kirk said before they both left the backroom.

"What is it ?, is it even alive?" Hector asked.

"Not sure," Kirk said as he bumped a desk. Accidentally knocked over a tape-recorder.

"I hear something from it" Kirk said. Kirk put it on the desk and listened to what the tape was saying.

"at this point, I don't get what joey's plan is for this company. The animations aren't being completed on time anymore and I don't see why we need this, machine! It is noisy and messy and who need that much ink anyway? Also, get this, joey had us donate something from our workstation, we put them on these little pedestals in the breaker room to help appease the gods, joey says, keep things going. I think he has lost his mind, but hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, one more of those ink pipes burst, I AM OUT OF HERE!"

The duo stared at the tape player, unsure of what to do or say next. Hector broke the silence by saying: "Uh ok then"

"I don't know, but it sounds like even the people who worked here didn't like this place!" Kirk responded.

"I think I saw something up ahead," Kirk said. They both then proceeded down the hallway. They were almost at the end when all of a sudden, a bendy cut-out peeked around the corner, before it then went back the way.

"like, hello! Who, who's there?" Hector asked. Nothing happened. They then turned the corner.

"sorry if we are intruding, but have you seen-" Kirk didn't continue as to the group's surprise, there was no one there.

"like hold on! If that cut out just moved," Hector then pointed at the bendy cut-out before he continued. "like, who moved it!?"

"Interesting!" Kirk said.

The duo looked around the room, there wasn't much, just some chairs, a projector and some tables and machinery.

"Hey, I think I found a switch!" Kirk said. Kirk pulled it down and activated it.

"What does it do? Hector asked.

"It says ink flow" Kirk said. "Hold on, the switch in that room said low ink pressure, maybe the ink machine is on now?" Hector said.

"Why would anyone want to switch it on!?"

"I dunno but i think someone wanted us to!" Kirk answered.

The duo then went back the way they came, Hector looked suspiciously at the cut-out that had moved earlier.

They were about to enter the ink machine room when they noticed something odd.

"Ok that wasn't there before right?" Kirk asked noticing the room was boarded up.

They got closer when suddenly a giant ink creature appeared behind the wooden planks and tried to grab Kirk.

"Oh hell no!" Hector screamed firing his heat beam at the creature before grabbing Kirk and retreating away from the monster. The ink pipes around them burst open and showered ink all over them as the creature slithered in the ink after them.

"like I see the exit-" Kirk started before the floor beneath them gave way. They all screamed for a short time before landing on a wooden floor.

"What the fuck was that!" Hector exclaimed.

"An Ink monster?!" Kirk responded.

" An Ink monster?, haunted child robots is one thing but this this is a lot different" Hector said

"the exit is blocked, we have to find another way out!" Kirk reported.

"like, the only way is down!" Hector said.

"we should move on before if finds us!" Hector said as he went down the stairs. They slowly descended deeper and deeper into the studio. However, after a while their path was blocked by some floor boards that had collapsed.

"Now what?" Kirk asked

"Kirk look!" Hector said as he pointed at the wall. There was a inky message on the wall: the creators lied to us"

"what could it mean?" Kirk pondered.

"and look over here!" scrappy told them.

"Lets continue!" Hector said. He then used his heat vision on the wooden planks, allowing them to proceed forward. They came to a door locked by some planks. Hector punched and the planks fell to the floor like flies. They entered the room and both gasped.

"What have we gotten ourselves into!?" Hector asked….


	10. Bacon soup

" Seriously what have we gotten ourselves into!?" Hector exclaimed. In front of them was three coffins, lit candles and on the floor, was a summoning circle.

"who could have done this?" Kirk wandered out loud.

"like it doesn't matter, what matters is like, getting out of here!" Hector replied.

"there " Kirk said They proceeded through the door and down the stairs.

"utility shaft nine," Kirk quietly whispered to himself. In the large room was some cupboards, a message on the wall stating: he will set us free," and…

"BACON SOUP?" they both said.

"bendy bacon soup" Kirk said looking at the soup cans, Kirk then noticed a tape player.

"Another one!" Kirk said. He pointed to the tape player.

"Awesome Let's see what it says!" Hector said. Hector touched the play button.

"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you my saviour, I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final, loving embrace. But… love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?" the tape stopped there.

"Uh-"Hector began however he was cut off by a strange voice. It seemed to be coming from… everywhere.

"I said, can I get an amen?"

"Not from us!" Kirk said before he and Hector went further into the workshop. The duo stopped suddenly. The corridor in front of them was flooded by ink, but it wasn't too bad.

"How deep do you think it is ," Hector asked Kirk.

The duo then proceeded through the corridor. They were almost there when an inky figure passed by at the end of the corridor.

"Excuse me!" Hector shouted at it. It seemed to take no notice as it continued onwards. The duo got out of the corridor and were shocked to find that it had seemingly vanished!

"Where did it go?" Hector asked out loud. All that was in front of them was a summoning circle on the wall, half covered by a bendy cut-out. They proceeded further inwards and stumbled into the music department. There were a few bendy posters, some spilt ink and several doorways leading to the main recording area, the two booths upstairs, another passageway and some stairs going further in.

"Where do we go?" Kirk asked. "I mean there doesn't appear to be any other exits"

"these stairs seem to lead somewhere, but they are flooded!" Hector said. They both looked at each other and wandered the same thing: What is going on here?

"Kirk!" Hector Said. " A pump!" Hector was right, there was a pump in the wall. It read: "caution! ink pump,"

"there must be a way to activate it!" Kirk said. The duo had a look around the entire department. They found recording tapes, bendy cut-outs but not an ink pump. They were about to give up when they found the music department offices. The main one appeared to have a ink pump in it. They went inside and looked around.

"Whoa look at all this!" Hector said. "there is a lot of music sheets in here!"

Kirk picked one up.

"the lighter side of hell?, What kind of a name is that?" Kirk pondered.

"Hey a radio!" Hector pointed out. He pressed the play button and a familiar tune came on.

"hey! Like isn't that Will ryan's build our machine song?" Kirk said. "like that is one cool song!"

"Lets pull the switch and get out of here," Hector said. Kirk pulled down the switch.

"Ok let's go!" he said. They started heading back to the door, however as Kirk went into the main area, the mechanical door behind him shut!

"Kirk! Are you all right?" Hector asked through the doors.

"Yea im-" Kirk began but then a loud banging noise was heard before a chilling voice said: "sheep sheep sheep, rest your head, it's time for bed,"

"Kirk! Who's out there!?" Hector asked.

"no one you need to worry you head about, I have no need for you, however your companion… he will be my path to freedom," the voice continued. "although I must admit I am kind of honoured you came down here to visit me,"

"Who are you?" Hector asked. But he was too late, heavy footsteps were heard going towards the exit.

"take care of him," the voice said. The next instant inky creatures erupted from the ink puddles around Hector.

"Oh hell no!" Hector yelled in anger unleashing his heat beam on the searchers. Every time the beam hit them, they would turn back into what they originally were: puddles of ink.

"Now to find Kirk," Hector said. There was only one problem. The door was still blocked…suddenly Hector punched his fist through the door...


	11. The Death of Sammy Lawarence

Hector looked in the rooms around him. There wasn't much, just some bins, a few workstations and a blocked off way to the infirmary. He did however find a tape player that he hadn't previously seen.

"So, I get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I CAN FIND MY STUPID KEYS! It's like they disappeared into thin air or something!

All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans as I was making my rounds last week.

"I just hope nobody tells Sammy, because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'm out of here!" the tapes stopped playing.

"Guessing they went that way!" Hector said, noticing an inky trail.

"it is leading down toward the flooded stairs," Hector said. He then went over and was shocked to see the stairs weren't flooded any more.

"Kirk?!" Hector called out. There was no reply. Hector then started heading down the stairs. The door at the bottom was slightly open.

"Strange, wasn't this stairwell flooded before?" Hector wandered to himself. He peeked through the door and saw Kirk tied up on a ritual circle, awake and unharmed. Kirk saw then and was about to speak when someone, or something entered the room. The strange man was wearing a bendy mask and appeared to be covered in ink.

"quiet now, my little sheep, the time of sacrifice is a t hand," he said. Kirk looked up at his captor, terror clearly visible on his face.

"I need to free Kirk and kick thag ink things ass," Hector whispered to Himself.

The strange inky man then proceed out of the door he came from. Hector was about to go and free Kirk when a voice spoke from some speakers through the room.

"Sheep sheep sheep, it's time for sleep, rest your head, it's time for bed, in the morning may you wake, or may you be dead, "the voice began.

"Thats not creepy!" Hector said, he then went through the door to were Kirk was.

"Hector!" Kirk said. The voice then continued.

"Come take this sheep as sacrifice my savoir! I summon you ink demon! Take this sheep as an offering!"

Suddenly a roaring noise was heard behind the door the ink man walked through. Sounds of a scuffle followed.

"No! stay back! I have given you an offering! I am you prophet!"

A loud human scream followed by an inhuman roar were heard as ink slowly flowed through the door.

"That sounds like its going to leave a mark " Kirk said. Hector then used his hest vison on the ropes and the duo started down the hallway in front of them.

"The exit was the other way!" Hector said.

"That was where we came from, I think this is the only way to go now," Kirk replied. There were two ways they could go from then. Straight ahead or taking the left turn.

"Hold on! I think I hear gears from in front of us," Hector said.

"there must be some sort of machinery," Kirk said.

"Could it be the ink machine," Hector said. They both proceeded across the ink lake leading to the door. There were about half way when suddenly ink bendy rose out of the ink and started running towards them.

"Hold on " Hector said punching the ink demon backwards before him and Kirk went the opposite way but then found that the hallway was blocked by fallen planks. Ink bendy roared behind them and the duo then took the left turn. They went through the opened door and slammed it shut. Hector then proceeded to weld the door shut. Ink bendy growled in frustration before leaving.

"You think he's gone," Kirk said. The duo then proceeded forward however a bacon soup can rolled forward. They weren't alone.

"like hello? Is like someone there?" Hector asked. Footsteps followed as a humanoid -wolf figure revelled itself. Hector and Kirk stared at the cartoon in front of them. However, it was Kirk who made the connection.

"Boris?"


	12. Springtrap was creepier

"Boris?" Kirk asked. The cartoon wolf nodded at the duo "But, wasn't he dead?" Hector asked. Boris looked at Hector and shook his head. "Can you talk?" Kirk asked. Again, Boris shook his head, showing that he was mute. Before any more questions could be asked a loud banging, noise emitted from the door the duo had just come through. The ink demon was back. Boris quickly indicated for them to follow him into the elevator ahead. "I don't mind where we are going, anywhere away from Bendy is good!" Hector said as they entered the elevator.

They ran into the elevator and Boris quickly pushed some buttons. The elevator then proceeded down, deeper into the studio. After a while the elevator stopped. The door opened and they all exited the elevator. "Where to now Boris?" Kirk asked. Boris walked up ahead and indicated them to follow. They walked through the studio, with the occasional floorboard creak now and then. At one point though, the way ahead became pitch black.

"There must be a light nearby!" Kirk said. Kirk and Hector searched the surrounding areas. After a few minutes a torch, along with a lot of bacon soup, was found.

"Boris, could you have the torch and show us the way? You sure seem to know your way around this place," Kirk asked the cartoon. Boris nodded and took the torch and proceeded into the darkness, followed by the duo. They slowly proceeded through a maze of twisting and turning machinery. The floor was flooded with ink, but not too badly. After a good thirty minutes or so, they eventually were in a small corridor. Boris gave the torch to Hector, who accepted it, and then walked down the hallway. Up ahead there was a left turn, beside the turn was what appeared to be some sort of wardrobe, with the inscription "little miracles station" with an inky halo above it. There then was a door with a leader next to it. Boris took a lever out of his pocket and put it into a switch. The door opened and Boris showed the duo in to his Safehouse. He then took the lever and closed the door before putting the lever back into his back pocket.

"Whoa, this is certainly some place Boris," Kirk said. Boris nodded and then sat down near the table at the side of the room. He reached out for a gramophone and switched it on. The duo looked around the place.

It was a decent place. It had a toilet and bedroom, as well as a small kitchen-living room-like place. "Thanks for bringing us here Boris, but I think we should, get out of this place," Kirk asked to the toon. Boris looked at Kirk, he then pointed at the pot near him, then he pointed into his mouth. It had been a while since they had all eaten. "Hector, do you have any of those bacon soup cans left?" Kirk asked.

"I saw some soup when looking around the safe house," Hector said. Hector then came back with four bacon soup cans. A few minutes later and the smell of bacon soup had engulfed the safe house. A little later everyone had finished their soup. Eventually Boris took out the lever and gave it to Kirk. "Thank you Boris," Kirk said.

"Boris, how about you come with us?" Hector suggested. Boris though about the offer, eventually standing up and walking towards the door. He then turned to Kirk and the dup nodded.

"Lets end this crap," Hector said to everyone else in the room. All of them left the safehouse and headed deeper into the studio, hopeful that it was going to be over soon.

After a while the came to a dead end. "I didn't see any other way to," Kirk said. "Boris, do you know any other way?" Kirk asked. Boris pointed towards the nearby vent duct. He then pulled up the cover and signalled to Kirk he needed the torch. Kirk gave him the torch and was about to follow when Boris put his hand up. "I think he wants us to wait?" Hector said . Boris nodded and the crawled into the vent. A few moments later and the door in front of the duo had opened up. "Awesome Boris!" Hector said, expecting the toon to be on the other side. Boris wasn't there. "Boris?" Kirk asked. "Where is he?" Hector asked." Maybe there isn't another vent nearby," Kirk suggested.

"let's go, the sooner we find Boris the better," Hector said, they then headed up the corridor. "What the...f " Hedtor began.

They were in a giant room, with plush toys everywhere: Bendy, Boris even Alice Angel plushies were scattered around, each plush in varying sizes. But that wasn't it, it was the fact that it looked like the reception room of a toy factory, not something you would find in a normal cartoon studio. "Why is is place so big," Hector commented. "I wonder how they could fit this place under the studio," Kirk said. "Jeez,these guys sure had a big budget," Hector commented. There was a staircase up ahead, so the trio took them and ended up in a toy making machine room. There was a door leading somewhere and there was a small area where a plate of ink and a tape recorder was. "Shall we?" Hector asked. Kirk pressed the play button:

Voice of Shawn Flynn

"I don't be seeing what the big deal is. So, what if I painted some of those bendy dolls with a crooked smile?

That's sure no reason for Mr Drew to be flying of the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful he could be telling me what I'm to be doing with this warehouse full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be sellin!

Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all.

With that the recording ended.

"Wow, that Joey guy sounds like a real jerk," Hector said. The duo then when the only way they could, through the door. The room they entered was full of Alice Angel merchandise. Plushies, posters and a few cardboard cut outs of Alice Angel were everywhere.

"This must have been a storage room," Kirk guessed. They looked around but suddenly the lights when out. Hector and Kirk looked around. A few TV monitors switched on, Alice Angel's cartoon face showing up. Alice Angel sighed, then giggled innocently and began to sing:

"I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing.

I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love...

I'm Alice Angel!

I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, I'm the toast of every town.

Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall...

I'm Alice Angel!

I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish,

As she sang a light illuminated the blocked of room in front of them,

and boy, can this girl sing.

This gal can grant your every wish...

Before the song finished the tv's switched of and in the blocked off room a horribly deformed version of Alice appeared out of nowhere.

"I'M ALICE ANGEL!" she screamed. Hector and Kirk both stared at her " That sprintrap guy was creepier" Hector said. Alice slammed her fists into the glass as the lights went out. She laughed evilly and then there was silence…

"I can see you all there," Alice said, malice in her words.

"new flies in my endless web… come along now, let's see if you are worth to walk with angels."

The lights finally went back on, and the trio relaxed a little when they realised that Alice had gone. "Springtrap was still creepier?" Kirk asked

"What he was, I enjoy punching him" Hector admitted.

"The way ahead isn't blocked anymore," Kirk said. The duo then wandered through the passage way, hoping that everything was going to be ok.

How wrong they were…


	13. Angel or Demon?

The lights came back on and there was a hole broken into the window, but the ink woman was gone, which indicated that she must've escaped and could be anywhere. Hector and Kirk barely had time to make out her features before they was met with pitch black darkness once again, but Kirk got a good look of her face. Her hideous, half-deformed face. Unable to tell if she was an angel or a demon. Luckily, there was a new path to they're left and they took it. Eventually, the duo was met with a sign in a crossroad. A type of sign that you would usually find in a bike trail or something like that. The two signs pointed in both directions. The sign pointing to the right said "Angel", while the sign pointing to the left read "Demon". Hector thought hard about his options. If he took the demon path, he may or may not run into "Bendy" again. But if he took the angel path, there could be a slight chance that he might be safe...ish.

" Want to take the Angel path and ill take the demon path " Hector said " Sure" Kirk said Hector and Kirk both then went to the two paths entrances. The demon path had a mess of ink everywhere, so that would be a no-go. Although, it wouldn't hurt to at least give it a shot. As Hector entered the demon path, his theory was correct. Ink everywhere. Spilling from the walls and celling, forming an ink pool. Hector found another cassette and played it. He actually heard Joey's voice for the first time.

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe. Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why, with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself. Now that is a beautiful and positively silly thought."

Hector rolled his eyes and face-palmed himself. Typical Joey Drew. Always trying to act and sound like his rival, Walt Disney. Acting like he can perform the impossible. Eccentric, albeit lacking common sense, Joey always had a belief that he could "change the world" or "cheat death". Not that he actually said that, but it just gave you that vibe. If only someone were to tell his stupid ass to stop living a fantasy. Kirk took the angel path to his right. It wasn't as messy as the demon path. He passed another "Dreams Come True" jotting on the wall and came upon another cassette sitting on a couch next to an Alice Angel voice. Pressing play, Susie's voice was heard again, but sounding heartbroken.

"Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that...Allison. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this."

Kirk continued through the hallways. The corridor had more ink pipes with a few skinnier ones that spat out steam. Going through the next door, there came yet another unexpected game of peekaboo from a Bendy cutout that peeked it's head around the corner. Turning the corner, Kirk saw Boris there, giggling. That must've been him, playing a joke on Henry.

"Boris!" Kirk retorted. "You scared me to death!"

Boris shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't suppose you found anything we can use to protect ourselves with?" Kirk asked as He appeared out of his hallway.

"Well, I did find this." Hector handed him a Gent pipe. "But I don't know if that'll help any."

"This will do." Kirk Said, gripping the weapon in his hands and pressing on through the first door with Hector and Boris following behind. The room they were currently in had a mess of ink on the floor and shelves full of toys. Beyond that was another metal door which seemed to be operated by control panel system. The door release panel had two blinking lights for both A and B. One of the switches was close by, next to a Bendy statue.

"Looks like to open this, we're going to need to throw two levers at once." Kirk theorized. "You get this one. I'll find the other."

"Right." Hector nodded, standing next to the lever.

Like before, Hector followed the one cable leading down the hallway to the left and right down another hall on the left. The lever was next a poster depicting three characters called the Butcher Gang. Hector watched the guys. There was Charley, the character who resembled a chimpanzee, Barley, a human sailor and Edgar, who was a spider. Upon nearing the lever, a mutilated ink creature ripped through the poster. The monster looked like Charley and it climbed out of the hole to attack Hector. It pounced on him and tried to smack him with a wrench. Afraid, but determined, Hector punchdd the hideous thing multiple times before the Charley monster collapsed and exploded in a puddle of ink.

"Everything okay back there?" Kirk's voice called from where he was.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Hector answered back before getting back up and clutched the lever handle. "Okay, I found the other one. Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"On three. One..." began Hector.

"...two..."

"Three!" They both shouted in unison and simultaneously pulled both levers at once. The door was opened and the dynamic duo and Boris walked through the crossing corridors until they entered a two-story room with stairs leading to an elevator. The kind with gate-like doors. Hector pushed the button and the elevator doors opened, allowing him, Kirk and Boris entrance. Before Kirk could decide which button to push, Alice Angel's voice was heard speaking over the intercom while the elevator closed and descended seemingly on it's own.

"You're so interesting. So different." She explained with a somewhat sultry, beckoning tone of voice. "I have to say I'm an instant fan. Looks like you've got a date with an angel. Come to me now. Level 9. Just follow the screams."

Hector looked at Kirk confused, though he looked back at him with a worrisome look, like he was about to get on a large roller coaster for the first time. Hector could understand why he seemed so skittish at this point. And there they were on Level 9.

"Come on, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here." Alice sounded almost begging for them come down and join her. Hector and Kirk found another cassette on a shelf and there was the deep, tough-sounding voice of a worker named Thomas Connor.

"These blasted elevators. Sometimes they open, sometimes they don't. Sometimes they come, sometimes they keep on going to hell and back. I keep telling these people, if Mr. Joey Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their deaths. And it sure ain't gonna be me. I'm taking the stairs."

This confused Hector. Hector got back on track with Kirk and Boris and they both stood by a door with the same "She's Quite a Gal!" sign with Alice Angel's head above it. This must be where said angel must be. The second the door was opened, Boris darted inside, running down the corridor while Hector and Kirk followed suit, confused as to why Boris was in such a hurry. But what they saw next was far beyond anything they had seen before.

"What?" Hector breathed his confusion and shock out as he gazed upon the room he was now in.

The entire room was filled with deceased Boris clones. Each one strapped to an examination table with their chests cut open, organs removed and replaced with mechanical strain, just like the Boris corpse Henry found when he first came into the studio. But this can't be. There were actually more than one Boris? While the live Boris was staring at the dead body of his clone, eyes widened with horror, Henry carefully crossed the sea of ink on a small bridge of planks.

"Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful." breathed Alice's seductive, silky voice over the speakers. "Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me."

Hector and Kirk finally crossed the ink sea to the other side and waved towards Boris; a silent signal telling them that he'll be right back. The doors were opened for Hector and Kirk as they followed the machinery and mechanism-filled hallway towards a room where they could see through a large window that the Alice Angel woman was electrocuting a Piper clone, who was strapped to an examination table of his own. Alice cut off the torture to speak with Hector and Kirk. Now they could see her closely. She looked like a humanoid version of the sinning angel herself, except her half-deformed face differed from it all. She still had those demon horns, the halo (which was nearly melted into her head) and the majority of her body was black, including her hands and feet.

"Hmm. Now we come to the question." She began in that sickening, though smooth as honey voice of hers. It sounded almost demonic. "Do I kill you? Do I tear you apart to my heart's delight? The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose?"

She giggled, then jabbed an angry finger at Piper.

"Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here...trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could've touched me! It could have pulled me back! Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles? It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming like...like fish in a bowl! The first time I was born from it's inky womb, I was a wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug! The second time...well...it made me an angel! I will not let the demon touch me again. I'm so close now. So...almost perfect."

She exhaled with relief and pure happiness before speaking again.

"Yes, I will spare you. For now. Better yet, I'll let you ascend and leave this place. If you will do a few eensey weensey little favors for me first. Return to the lift, my little errand boy. We have work to do."

That being said, Alice pushed a button, covering the window with steel walls, continuing her electrical torture on the Piper clone. Hector sighed as they made their way back to the elevator. " It almost sound like Susie's voice in there." Kirk said. But then it hit them. They remembered her stating that Alice is like a part of her. As they crossed the sea of ink to rejoin Boris, Kirk's mind put the pieces together. Multiple Borises, each with it's insides cut out. Alice must've committed all of this to give herself the perfect, beautiful appearance. Once Hector saw another cassette, he crossed over to play it. Another recording by Susie.

"Who would've thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Alice. I liked it."

Finally exiting though the front door, Alice gave them his first task.

"My machines are hungry! Gather me some spare parts." She ordered.

Then a mechanism near the door opened up to reveal a wrench. Attaching the pipe to Kirk's belt with a rope for later use, Kirk grabbed the wrench and left to perform their first mission while Boris chose to take shelter in the elevator.

"So what's the deal?" Hector concernedly.

"She wants us to perform some tasks for her." explained Kirk. "Boris should probably stay in this elevator where it's safe. I don't think "Bendy" and any of those Searchers can get through metal."

"He's way ahead of you." Hector said. But he prayed for the best and hoped that the Ink Demon didn't find them during his little missions. Then Alice's voice broke the ominous silence via the intercom.

"There are so few rules to our world now. So little truths. But there is one rule we all know and respect down here. Beware the Ink Demon. Stay out in the open for too long and he will find you. For if you see him, you better hide. If you don't, well, I enjoyed our date. Now, let us begin our work." She explained, almost teasingly. "Have you met him? The Ink Demon? They say he hears everything. Every creak of the floor. Every rustle of paper. I wouldn't run so fast if I were you. You never know what will draw him in."

scattered across the building to Level K and found each wall gear boxes for those four required gears. Most were empty, but Hector and Kirk weren't going to give up. More of those Searchers formed out different places to try and kill them, but they were no match for Hector and Kirk. The duo gathered all four gears, keeping their steps as quiet as they could, hoping not to arouse attention from the "Bendy" monster. From then on, Hector and Kirk continued finding the gears until heir first task was done.

"Ah, that should be plenty. Return them to me. And try not to die on the way back."

The duo returned to the elevator with Boris and made it back to Level 9 to deliver the gears through the slot near the door.

"Have you seen them? The swollen ones! They're just stuffed full of extra thick ink! It makes me sick! And yet, it's the perfect thing for keeping myself together. If you're going to catch them, you're going to have to learn to move quietly. Come back to my door. I'll have something that you'll need."

Next, Hector and Kirk was given a large syringe for their next task in retrieving extra thick ink from the swollen Searchers. Then they went on to Level 11, find one swollen Searcher after another. Remembering that they needed to approach them quietly, Kirk used the syringe to collect their ink one by one. Once they had enough, they returned to Alice's door with the ink-filled syringe. They crossed an ink pool to find a window. From there, they caught a glimpse of an inky figure with a functional projector as head just walking creepily across the floor, while flashing a bright projection where ever it went. There was another cassette by Wally Franks on the barrel next to Hector.

"I don't get it. Everyone's walking around here like grandma just died. Nothing, but angry faces everywhere. These people gotta lighten up. I mean, hello! You make cartoons. Your job is to make people laugh. I'm telling you. If these people don't start cracking a smile every now and then, I'm outta here!"

Hector shook his head in aggravation. He was starting to think that he always ends his recordings with "I'm outta here!" every time. It's starting to get a little irritating. He collected the last bit of thick ink from a Butcher member called a Fisher, who looked like Barley.

"Once upon a time, there was an angel. And she was beautiful. And loved by all. She was perfect. No matter what Joey says."

Back down the elevator they went and Hector put the syringe filled with the extra thick ink through the slot and was given the next task by Alice.

"I'll make this simple. Look for the valve panels. Turn the little wheels. Then bring me their power cores. Please don't make me regret sparing you. I can always change my mind."

The next weapon she gave them was...a plunger? Although confused, Hector and Kirk was more focused on this task at hand. Hopping onto the elevator with Boris once more, Hector searched for various valve panels in Level P. There was another "He Will Set Us Free" jotting on the wall along with one that said "I Don't Want to Work Here Anymore". Kirk had to turn the small wheels until they had the same amount of ink and then collected the power cores. It seemed like he made too much noise as they noticed web-like patterns ink spreading around on the walls, signaling the Ink Demon's approach. In direct response to that, The duo instinctively got into a Little Miracle Station to hide until they was sure h was gone. Afterwards, they returned to Alice's door with the power cores.

"You see those grinning demons? Let's remove them, shall we? I've got just the tool to make this even more enjoyable."

The duo was given a new axe as a weapon which Hector ignored and used his heat vision to chop down the planks blocking the door to another room just to see what was in there. A Searcher seemed to be waiting for them in there, Kirk immediately chopped it into bits with the axe. Another cassette as they expected and Hector hit play to hear Grant Cohen's voice.

"They say the real problem with Mr. Drew is that he never actually tells us little people anything. Oh, sure. According to him, there's always big stuff coming. Adventure and fame and the like. But I'm the guy, see, who has to make sure our budgets don't go all out of whack just because genius upstairs went out and got himself another idea. Speaking of which, and this is top secret, apparently Mr. Drew has another large project in mind now...and it ain't gonna be cheap."

After that, the duo got to work, doing the same procedure. Searching the building upstairs on Level K, destroying each Bendy cutout they passed into pieces out by one. The trail lead him back to the Heavenly Toys section where there were many cutouts strewn about the room. Suddenly, "Bendy" made his presence known by coming out of the wall with his ink. Taking shelter inside a Little Miracle Station, Hector and Kirk waited and witness the towering form of the Ink Demon stagger across the wooden floors with unsteady legs like a zombie. "Bendy" was letting out hissing gasps that sounded like faint snarling. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he was gone. By the time they was done with the final cutout, Alice over the speakers replied, "Ah, now that was fun! Oh, but I forgot to mention. He hates it when I do that. I would hide if I were you."

Hector and Kirk made their way down to Alice's door, when they heard "Bendy" appear a few feet behind them, Hector charged Bendy while Kirk dodged out of the way as the Ink Demon chased after them, having a bone to pick with them after chopping his cutouts to pieces. Kirk quickly hid inside a Little Miracle Station and stayed quiet, until the Figure of Ink lost interest and disappeared, which he did. Relieved that they finally lost him, the duo made it back to Alice.

"The disgusting wretched have wandered my halls, have been left unchecked! They're trying to drag me back to the darkness! Don't let them take your angel! Purge them one by one! Smash them into puddles! Kill them!" She screamed.

Hector and Kirk was ambushed by the Butcher Gang and Searchers all at once and the brave Justice League fought them off single-handedly. They all exploded and dissolved into ink puddles. Now all was quiet. All was silent.

"So quiet. Like a welcoming grave. I like the silence, don't you? I hate leaving work unfinished! Fortunately, I have you to pick up the pieces. But you'll have to go even deeper. Down, down, down into the abyss. Take the lift down. Say hello to an old friend. Sending you a little present. A little firepower. Take good care of it. It belonged to someone very special."

She sent them what looked to be a tommy gun. Hector was confused, given the fact that he was bulletproof. When he reached out to grab it, it melted into ink in his hands.

"Oops. I forgot. It's a little hard to get a hold of. Oh, well. Better luck next time." She taunted.

Hector shook his head at being played like that, but they pressed on to do what they was told. Entering the elevator with Boris, they descended down to Level 14. The bottom level. the duo stepped out and saw that the structure they was standing on was surrounded by another sea of ink. Finding a dead cartoon body, Hector picked up it's heart and put it in his pocket. They stopped when he saw a familiar flickering bright light from one of the entrances.

"Shhhh...there he is. The Projectionist. Skulking in the darkness." Alice warned over the intercom. "You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don't want any trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need."

As Kirk quietly tip-toed towards the steps, he saw the same projector-headed ink figure from before, pacing eerily from entrance to entrance, flashing his projections everywhere within his viewpoint. Hector had to be smart about this if he wanted to get out of here alive. Seeing another cassette, he quickly grabbed it and walked away with it and hid behind the corner. Pressing play, they heard Norman's voice again.

"Now I'm not lookin' for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places. You see, I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this...company. That projectionist, they always say, creeping around, he's just lookin' for trouble. Well, trouble or not, I see everything. They don't even know when I'm watching. Even when I'm right behind 'em."

Hector's eyes widened with realization. Could that monster really be Norman Polk? It has to be. Carefully going through the maze of ink-flooded hallways and minding their surroundings, they collected four more of the ink hearts, Hector then snuck behind the Projectionist and struck him six times in the back. It then collapsed on the ground, dead. It was almost too easy. But then, Kirk found an idea. Turning a corner through the ink, Kirk bashed some boards with his pipe until he found a pipe valve, which he turned. Exhaling from all that pressure, the duo climbed back up the steps and returned to the elevator to return to Alice.

"Tell me. Were they still writhing in your hands? Bring them to me now! I don't like to wait!"

Hector and Kirk was back at Alice's door in no time and placed the hearts into the slot and wiped his hands on his jacket.

"It seems we've reached the end of my to-do list, my little errand boys. I hope you enjoyed our time together. I'll always treasure it. Return to the lift. It's time to go home."

But Hector and Kirk wanted to see something first before they could leave. Reminding Boris that they'll be just a moment, Hector and Kirk climbed the staircases until they found the secret room which was flooded to the brim with ink earlier, but it wasn't anymore since Kirk turned the valve on Level 14. Descending down those stairs, they found another cassette. Hector was confused. What was this one doing down here? He wondered if this still worked, even after being drowned in ink. Thankfully, it did. Hector pressed play and heard Henry's voice.

"Only two weeks into this company and already it's gotten interesting. Joey is a man of ideas and only ideas. When I agreed to start this whole thing with him, I thought there would be a little more give and take. Instead, I give and he takes. I haven't seen Linda for days now. Still, someone has to make this happen. When in doubt, just keep drawing, Henry. On the plus side, I've got a new character I think people are going to love."

Soon the duo was back in the elevator with Boris. The elevator began it's ascend. Hector breathed a sigh of relief. Glad that they might finally be out of here and away from this damned studio. Maybe they could bring Boris along with them. But at least they'll be away from this haunted place and never see it again.

"Have you ever wondered what Heaven is like?" asked Alice over the speakers. "I like to dream that it's quite beautiful. A soft valley of green grass, blanketed by a warm sun. I don't think I'll ever get to see it. Are you ready to ascend, my little errand boys? The heavens are waiting."

The sound of her giggles was heard next, which then turned into maniacal laughter, putting Hector, Kirk and Boris on edge. And then, all of the sudden, before the elevator could go any further to allow them to reach their way out, the elevator began to plummet in rapid speed, with the outside creating sparks as it fell fast. Hector, Kirk and Boris started to float as the rapid descend was effecting their gravity. Boris was shielding his eyes with fear and shivered.

Alice then roared over the intercom with her voice laced with venom and fury, "Did you really think I'd let you steal from me?! Did you really think I'd just let you go?! No, Justice League! I know who you are! And I know why you're here! And you will not stop what needs to be done! Now come down and bring me back my Boris! It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen and I want it! I need it! I need it's insides so I can be beautiful again! Don't you understand?! Don't you get it?! Give him to me! Or better yet, I'll take him! Once...you're...DEAD!"

The elevator came to an abrupt halt, bringing it's current riders smack down to it's floor, knocking them unconscious. Everything was dark now. Dark and cold. The next thing Hector and Kirk knew, they were in a hallway somewhere in the studio. They're vision was blurry at first and they slowly opened their eyes. Boris trying to jostle Kirk awake. But Hector could see a few inches behind Boris, the silhouetted form of Alice slowly approaching in a seductive, hip-swinging waltz, just inching nearer and nearer. Hector wanted to say or scream something to warn Boris, but he didn't have the strength. Hector shut his eyes again, but when he opened them again, the last thing he saw was Boris being yanked away from Kirk into the darkness.


End file.
